Amar En La Oscuridad
by pelirroja20
Summary: Por culpa de una confusión Inuyasha abandona a Kagome por Kikyo, Kagome intenta rehacer su vida pero el recuerdo de Inuyasha y Kikyo le persigue, haciendo que su vida sea un infierno...haciendo que cada vez tenga menos ganas de vivir...¿Cómo lo superará?
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

--No sé para que molestarme en explicarte algo-- dije mientras contemplaba como la lluvia caía en mí e inundaba todo a su paso.

Miré hacía tú ventana, dónde tiempo atrás habíamos compartido un noviazgo tú y yo solos, sin terceras personas.

--La gente me ha olvidado, incluyéndote a ti, quien me abandonaste por otra-- susurré en voz muy suave pero llena de tristeza y amargura.-- Sé que me has olvidado tanto como yo a ti te olvidé al verte besar con otra a la que hoy día aún sigues--

Me encogí de hombros y me fui a casa, dónde allí nada me podría dañar, poco importaba la vida, los momentos en los que tú y yo compartimos algo, nada valía suficiente para seguir luchando por vivir...nada.

Caminaba sin apurarme, poca cosa importaba si me enfermaba o si un coche me atropellaba, tú ya no estás conmigo.

Llegué cerca de la una de la mañana, estaba empapada de arriba a abajo y yo empecé a escribir mi futuro testamento, no tenía sentido vivir...no sin ti.

Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos chocolates pero ya que mas daba, jamás volvería a sonreír, jamás sentiría, jamás le volvería a ver, ese pensamiento era el que más me atormentaba, el no volverlo a ver, pero ¿que mas da, acaso el no me olvidó por otra?.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a mi madre, sabía que la asustaría pero lo superaría.

--Mamá, siento llamarte a estás horas y molestarte dejándote un mensaje cuando dijiste bien claro que no querías saber nada de mí, pero debes saber que he dejado un testamento y que te lo dejo todo a ti, sé que el teléfono no lo coges porque no quieres ni oírme, pero si muero alguien debe quedarse con mis cosas ¿no?-- hubo un silencio por mi parte y proseguí-- Siento mucho no haber sido la hija que deseabas, siento haberte fallado y lo más importante siento haber escogido a aquel hombre en tu lugar, quiero que sepas que jamás me volveré a equivocar, pues para entonces yo ya estaré muerta...-- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero debía acabar-- Te quiero, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-- colgué, yo ya no lo podía aguantar más y comencé a sollozar como hacía años no lo hacía, me dirigí al baño con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, cogí la maquinilla que Inuyasha se olvidó aquella vez en mi casa.

Comencé a llenar la bañera, cogí unas pastillas para dormir y un vaso de agua, de golpe me tomé todas las pastillas que había en el bote y me bebí el vaso de agua de un sorbo, me metí en la bañera y con la cuchilla empecé a intentar cortarme las venas, pero yo cada vez me encontraba peor a causa de las pastillas, todo se volvía blanco, muy blanco, de un color puro.

_La muerte es plácida y agradable, _

_la muerte no trae problemas,_

_lo difícil es vivir, _

_aguantar el día a día,_

_sin rendirte._

Me desperté en el hospital, y a la primera persona que vi fue a mi madre, con el rostro demacrado, había envejecido por lo menos cinco años más de lo normal.

Ella me estaba mirando con los ojos grandes y su pálido rostro debido al cansancio que llevaba.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—¿Qué tal estás?—me preguntó mi madre con el rostro demacrado y los ojos hinchados debido a las lágrimas.

Yo no podía hablar debido a la impresión de ver a la última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento: mi madre.

—Bien— respondí débilmente— ¿Dónde estoy?—me atreví a preguntar.

—En el hospital, escuché tú llamada y...— mi madre no pudo seguir ya que se puso a llorar como una madalena mientras yo sentía pinchazos de culpa en mi corazón, en un corazón tan negro como el carbón y tan helado como el polo norte.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras mi madre se serenaba o al menos lo intentaba.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?— preguntó mientras se sonaba la nariz.

—He muerto para renacer siendo una persona completamente diferente— farfullé fríamente.

Mi madre sintió la tentación de zarandearme para que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo ya que sabía que teniendo en cuenta mi carácter eso desembocaría en una discusión mayor.

—Me gustaría que volvieras a casa, conmigo, con tu hermano...—mi madre no termino la frase, le faltaba decir y el abuelo pero no lo dijo y eso provocó que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Y el abuelo?—me atreví a preguntar.

Mi madre hizo un esfuerzo para aguantarse el llanto.

—Murio poco después de que tú te fueras con tú amado hombre—en su tono de voz me estaba culpando indirectamente de su muerte, e hizo que en esos momentos me dieran ganas de tirarme por la ventana para morirme de una vez por todas, no valía para nada, era una escoria una imbécil que merecía morir.

Después de esa frase no volví a mencionar nada y poco después se fue mi madre para entrar otra persona que deseaba no haber conocido nunca...Inuyasha.

—Hola— me saludo el como en los viejos tiempos, pero yo no le respondí, no quería verlo, quería que desapareciera.

Ignoró que no le contesté y continuo hablando él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—me preguntó él preocupado

—Un imbécil que pasó por mi corazón para luego abandonarme e irse con la supuesta mejor amiga con la que él juraba y prejuraba que sólo eran eso: amigos— le dije descargando en él toda mi furia contenida.

Él se quedó helado, pasmado y sorprendido.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPÍTULO 3

**Él estaba muy sorprendido y se había congelado al darle mi respuesta. Durante el tiempo en el que él me dejó por otra yo cambié mi forma de ser, dejé de ser dócil, comencé a fumar y a emborracharme cada vez que podía, sólo para olvidarlo a él.**

**Nos miramos fijamente, no teníamos mucho que decir pese al tiempo que estuvimos sin hablarnos.**

**El silencio se volvió incómodo.**

—**¿Qué tal va con Kikyo?— le pregunté cínicamente, no era mi forma de ser pero...no podía olvidar el dolor de ser traicionada y engañada a la vez.**

—**Muy bien, gracias por preguntar— respondió secamente.**

**Me lo quedé mirando, él seguía siendo tan guapo y sexy mientras que yo estaba hecha una mierda, mi vida era una mierda, el alcohol me había trastornado y no me importaba admitir que había fumado cosas que no debía, pero así era la vida...una triste y desgraciada vida.**

—**¿Por que has cambiado tanto Kagome?—**

—**Creo...que a ti eso no te incumbe—**

—**Sí, me incumbe porque tu has formado parte de mí—**

—**Qué lástima que tu no lo hayas sido tanto—dije fríamente, a pesar de antes haber dicho lo contrario, pero en ese momento no podía ser coherente, se me venía a la cabeza una y otra vez el momento en que los vi besándose apasionadamente, en el que los vi mientras...mientras practicaban sexo, jamás lo podré olvidar.**

**Él estaba incrédulo ante mi forma de ser...no se creía que esa que estaba ahí tumbada en la camilla siendo cínica y fría fuera yo.**

—**Mejor será que me valla— se excusó él para no verme ni escucharme más.**

**Yo entonces solté una amarga carcajada, él se giró y me miró a los ojos y lo que me dijo, jamás se me olvidará...jamás**

—**Me das lástima Kagome Higurashi, pero mucha lástima, jamás podrás estar con nadie, he visto tú historial médico, eres una alcohólica y una drogadicta, eres asquerosa y repulsiva, por eso té dejé, Kikyo me sabe complacer en la cama, tú no.— dijo cruelmente, se giró para irse mientras por mis ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor y amargura, de rabia y de impotencia.**

—**Juro Inuyasha Taisho, que me las vas a pagar muy caro y todas de un sólo golpe, te arrepentirás de tus palabras y de hacerme sufrir y llorar, es la última vez que lloro por tí— me dije en voz alta, mientras la rabia me hacía temblar y el odio me llenaba el corazón.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AMAR EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

En el hospital estuve una semana, después me dejaron ir, tras hacerme varias pruebas.

En mi apartamento todo seguía igual que antes, bueno casi, ya que las fotos de Inuyasha y mías las había quitado y guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Ahora tenia en mente la venganza pero otra parte de mí, me avisaba de las serias consecuencias que podría suponer para mi ahora delicada salud mental.

Me dirigí a la cocina y comencé mi sesión de limpieza, limpie toda la casa de arriba abajo hasta que se pudiera comer incluso en el suelo, al final termine agotada tal y como yo quería quedarme, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse a dormir.

Creo que jamás en la vida dormí tanto como ese día, era más el cansancio emocional que el físico.

Me levante para prepararme el desayuno, pero e repente me comencé a marear y me tuve que parar de golpe y sentarme.

Respiré un par de veces y el teléfono sonó, así que tuve que levantarme cuidadosamente para agarrarlo.

-¿Sí?-pregunté

-¿Señorita Higurashi?-preguntó una voz masculina desconocida para mi.

-Si soy yo ¿Con quien hablo?-

-Soy el medico que la atendió en el hospital, me gustaría que se pasara a la consulta-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté con curiosidad

-Es acerca del resultado de una prueba que le hicimos la semana pasada-

-Esta bien, ¿Que número es?-

-Es la consulta cinco, pásese ahora mismo por favor, la estamos esperando.-

-Esta bien, gracias-

Colgué el teléfono me vestí rápidamente cogí mi bolso con llaves móvil entre otras pertenencias y salí disparada hacia la consulta.

Al llegar al hospital, me trajo recuerdos dolorosos, pero igualmente entre y me enfrente a mis fantasmas, no tarde en encontrar la consulta y ya había un par de enfermeras esperándome.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?-preguntó la enfermera rubia.

-Si, soy yo-

-Acompáñenos-dijeron ambas enfermeras.

Yo las seguí adentro de la consulta y me hicieron sentar en una silla.

El doctor que me había atendido entró en la consulta y se sentó enfrente de mí con los resultados de todas las pruebas que me habían echo anteriormente.

-Enhorabuena esta usted embarazada-me dijo el doctor como si nada.

Yo ahí si me quede con cara de… ¿me lo estas diciendo a mi?

El doctor al verme la cara me pregunto si era un embarazo planeado y mi respuesta fue negativa a lo cual él me preguntó si yo quería abortar.

-¿Perdone abortar a mi bebé?-le pregunté como si estuviera loco.

-¿No quiere abortar?-

-No, lo que quiero que me diga es si esta bien-pregunté yo con miedo, porque ahora que lo pensaba antes de cortar con Inuyasha mantuvimos relaciones varias veces y sin protección a lo cual él era el padre ya que yo podía asegurar que no me había acostado con nadie que no fuera con él, porque él era mi mundo, mi universo, mi todo.

-Si está bien pero creo que la bebida y lo otro es posible que lo haya debilitado un poco, así que le aconsejo que haga una dieta saludable y sin nada de alcohol.

-Si-asentí yo muy contenta-¿Por cierto, de cuanto estoy?-pregunté curiosa.

-Está de un mes y una semana, así que todo debe tomárselo con calma- sonrió él doctor.

-Muchísimas gracias doctor-dije con una alegría impresionante.

-Por cierto debe comenzar a pedir día y hora para que vayamos viendo como va su evolución ¿esta de acuerdo?-

-Si, por supuesto-

-Gracias por todo-volví a decir, me sentía feliz con la vida.

Al salir de la consulta me topé con Kikyo e Inuyasha, los cuales se mostraron igual de sorprendidos que yo al verles, y mas ellos al ver que salía del ginecólogo.

-Hola Kagome-saludó con falsedad Kikyo quien se agarro mas del brazo de Inuyasha para marcar de quien era él, pero aquello no me importaba porque yo tenia algo mejor: su hijo.

-Estoy muy bien gracias, y ahora me disculpáis debo pedir hora-dije mientras me despedía de ellos sin tan solo mirarlos a la cara.

Me acerque al mostrador y pedí día y hora para todo el rollo. Al salir del hospital me dieron ganas de ir a ver a mi madre para contarle la noticia, ya que sabia que ella se alegraría.

Así que me acerque a mi antigua casa y entre. Mi madre como siempre estaba en la cocina preparando bollos.

-Hola mama-salude alegremente.

Ella se giro y se quedo asombrada ya que no me esperaba en casa y de nuevo sonriendo como lo hacia antes de la aparición de Inuyasha en mi vida.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal estas?-me pregunto contenta de verme.

-Estoy bien mama, y me encantaría que pudiéramos hablar como hacíamos antes-le dije con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Mi madre al verme tan contenta se le ilumino la cara y se le suavizaron las facciones.

-Claro, siéntate –me dijo con su usual voz melódica.

-Mama, ¿Qué te parecería ser abuela?-le pregunte con alegría.

Mi madre me miró contenta y emocionada, sabia que a ella le encantaría tener un nieto, alguien con quien sentirse joven.

-Me parecería extraordinario ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿De cuanto estás embarazada?-pregunto sin dejar de hablar.

-El padre es Inuyasha, estoy de un mes y una semana, pero Inuyasha no sabe nada-dije alegre y un poco apenada ya que él no sabe lo que se perderá.

Mi madre me abrazo corriendo, sin dejar de sollozar de alegría, a mi también me comenzaron a salir las lagrimas ya que hacia mucho tiempo que mi madre y yo no compartíamos un momento de tranquilidad.

-¿Lo vas a tener?-

-Claro que si, pero no pienso decirle nada a Inuyasha por ahora-

-Esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa mi madre.-Aunque me encantaría poder acompañarte a las ecografías-

-Claro que si mama, esperaba no tener que pedírtelo dos veces.-

Mi madre se sentía muy dichosa en ese momento, tanto que deje que continuara celebrándolo todo el día.

-¿Y Souta?-pregunté.

-Se ha ido con tus tíos a Florida, quería que se recuperara en un ambiente un poco mas calmado que el que tenemos aquí, día a día-

-Mama…me encantaría pedirte si algún que otro día me dejaras pasar un tiempo aquí, la verdad es que añoro el estar aquí-dije con los ojos nublados por el sufrimiento y lagrimas que querían aparecer.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- me dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Yo ya no bebo ni fumo ni hago otras cosas, ahora seguiré otra dieta, y lo voy a hacer por mi y mi hijo.

Mi madre me abrazo fuertemente sabia que aquel tema a mi me dolía muchísimo, ya que me había equivocado tantas veces.

-Ahora debes descansar-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Si…-

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno al final voy cogiendo el ritmo de actualizar jejeje.**

**Gracias a *****Floppy-IDon'tCareWhatYouThink***** me animo mucho tu rw :D**

**Y a los demás gracias por leer.**

**Besos!!**

**LilyanAllen**


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL

**Amar En La Oscuridad**

**CAPÍTULO 5 - FINAL**

Me levanté de la cama, me encantaba esta habitación, la habitación de mi adolescencia dónde había pasado buenos momentos tomando el té con mis amigas, estudiando, comiendo, durmiendo y leyendo. La mejor habitación del mundo.

Hacía un mes que estaba viviendo en la casa de mi madre, quedamos así porque había mucha distancia de una casa a otra y cuando estuviera en un estado avanzado de embarazo seria prácticamente imposible venir aquí sin ahogarse entre escalera y escalera.

-Buenos días mamá.-le dije alegremente, el embarazo había vuelto a sacar a la Kagome de antes.

-Buenos días hija, tienes el desayuno en la mesa, debes comer de todo.-dijo ella maternalmente, a lo que yo sonreí preguntándome si yo seria así con mi futuro hijo/a.

-Por cierto, ¿Hoy debes ir al médico?.- preguntó mi madre con curiosidad.

-Sí, de aquí dos horas debo estar en la consulta ¿Me acompañas?.- casi le suplique con la mirada.

-¡Y tanto! No hace falta que lo preguntes.

Al terminar de desayunar fregué los platos a pesar de las quejas de mi madre y subí a ducharme, el embarazo me estaba haciendo mucho bien, estaba muy feliz y el hecho de notar el corazoncito de mi bebe latiendo ya era un gran aliciente para vivir.

Mi madre estaba abajo, vestida ya, con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no hay rastro de aquel rostro demacrado en la habitación del hotel.

Fuimos al médico en taxi, y estuvimos esperando mientras leímos revistas acerca del embarazo y bebes.

Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban ahí, Inuyasha porque era doctor y Kikyo porque era enfermera.

-¿Kagome?.-dijo la voz masculina a la que yo de repente miré.

-¿Si?.-dije yo con ingenuidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-preguntó la petarda de Kikyo, era imposible que no le faltara el respeto, me habita traicionado él y ella.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.-respondí secamente.

-¿Qué haces leyendo revistas de embarazo?.-preguntó Inuyasha haciéndose el ingenuo, pero en su cabecita se cocían muchas posibilidades, se hacía el tonto para ver si decía algo de más.

Mi madre se cansó.

-Oye ¿Es un delito venir al médico? ¿Sois siempre así de acosadores con los pacientes? ¿Por qué no dejáis a mi hija en paz?.- mi madre se estaba enfadando y eso no era bueno, ya que tenía mucho genio.

-Tranquila vieja.- dijo Kikyo faltándole el respeto a mi madre por completo.

A lo que yo me levanté y le pegue dos hostias y la enganche por los pelos. Él médico que me atendía me paró en seco.

-Quieta por favor, no puede hacer esa clase de ejercicio podría perder a su bebé.-dijo el médico alarmado.

A lo que yo paré en seco, y me comencé a poner pálida tanto que estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Inuyasha y Kikyo me miraron incrédulos, no se creían lo que habían oído.

Me senté en el asiento, esta vez estaba muy nerviosa y con mucha ansiedad.

Él médico me intentó calmar, y me obligó a hacer unas cuantas respiraciones.

-Quiero a mi bebe, quiero saber si mi bebe esta bien.- lagrimas empezaron a aflorar en mis ahora dulces ojos.

-Pasemos a la consulta, estoy seguro que no le ha pasado nada al bebé, pero debe controlar los excesos de nervios pues de lo contrario el niño/a nacería muy nervioso.

Mi madre les dirigió una mirada de hielo a Inuyasha y Kikyo, y no se olvidó de gruñir a Kikyo haciendo que esta se escondiera tras Inuyasha, pues mi madre en esos momentos daba mucho miedo.

Entramos en la consulta y me hicieron preguntas, una exploración y al terminar me hicieron un análisis de sangre para comprobar que todo estuviera correcto.

Al salir de la consulta nos topamos con Inuyasha, en su mirada se notaba que él era muy inteligente y persistente y que no dejaría correr el tema del embarazo por nada del mundo hasta que le diera toda la información que él quisiera.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la consulta Kagome?.-preguntó con un extra de interés.

-Bien, ahora estoy un poco cansada y necesito descansar, ordenes del médico, así que si no te importa me voy a casa.-

Al pasar por su lado el me agarró de la muñeca únicamente haciendo presión.

Nos miramos a los ojos y aquello fue como un reto de miradas, casi podía ver las chispas.

-¿Quién es el padre?.-preguntó imponiéndose.

-A ti que te importa.-dije mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

Él me estampó contra la pared y mi madre se alarmó de sobremanera.

-Por favor Inuyasha, déjala.- suplicó mi madre.

-No, ella no se irá de aquí hasta decirme quién es el padre.-

-Suéltame bruto, vete con tú novia eso es lo que tienes que hacer, déjame en paz.- empecé a llorar tanto que me fui al suelo, por suerte Inuyasha me tenía agarrada sino me hubiera hecho mucho daño.

-Déjala por favor, ya la habéis echo sufrir mucho entre tú y la arpía que tienes por novia.- le recriminó mi madre.

Haciendo que una mueca de dolor apareciera en su lindo rostro. Estuvo a punto de dejarme ir pero…

-Dime quien es el padre y te soltaré- demandó suavemente.

-Tú no eres el padre del bebe, déjame.- dije con histeria.

Mi madre se quedó sorprendida e Inuyasha se quedó helado.

-Esta bien.- y sin más Inuyasha se fue a continuar con el trabajo.

_**Los meses pasaron…**_

-Mama, ¿Puedes atarme los zapatos?.-pregunté casi lloriqueando.

Mi madre inmediatamente empezó a atármelos.

Estaba en el octavo mes y me era imposible agacharme, tenía mucha barriga, aunque mi peso estaba bien para el octavo mes.

Mi madre y yo salimos a dar el paseo matinal, algo ya rutinario pero que era bueno para el bebé.

Al pasar por una tienda de ropa para bebes aproveché para comprar cositas, es decir chorraditas, porque cuando tienes un niño cuesta dónde elegir, pero cuando tienes niña…uff la cosa cambia y mucho, entre diademas, faldas, petos, vestidos, pendientes, zapatitos, pantalones, bambas, camisetas y abrigos tenía el armario a reventar.

Mi madre me mostró una bonita falda rosa, y yo al verla no pude decir que no, ya que era monísima, me fui dirección a los carritos…y al ver el que tenía rosa y lila y azul no pude pensar con claridad y directamente lo compré.

Para mi y mi madre el dinero no era problema pues yo tenía una gran herencia paterna y mi madre igual, además de que mi madre y yo habíamos estado trabajando duramente en el negocio familiar cuando mi padre falleció.

Cuando salimos de la tienda pedimos un taxi y al llegar a casa dejamos las compras. Y volvimos a salir, y por desgracia me encontré con la parejita…tenia mis dudas de que nos seguían, no era normal que siempre que saliéramos a cualquier hora nos lo encontráramos por Dios, ¡Que tortura!.

Kikyo miro con despreció mi abultado vientre y Inuyasha me miro con preocupación.

-¿Dónde está el padre de la criatura?, siempre que salís, salís solas.-dijo con burla Kikyo.

Mi madre se rió porque ella se imaginaba la cara de los dos cuando supieran que mi hija era de Inuyasha.

Kikyo la miró con odio, y mi temperamento estaba subiendo, mi madre y Inuyasha se preocuparon.

-Cállate Kikyo.-dijo Inuyasha fríamente, dejándonos a mí y a mi madre pasmadas y a una Kikyo helada y humillada. Lo que yo llamaría tocada y hundida.

Kikyo se calló pero unas diminutas lágrimas cayeron de sus fríos ojos.

Comencé a sentir contracciones, fuertes y muy dolorosas, así que me tuve que sentar en el banco mientras comenzaba a alterarme.

-Mamá, creo…creo que ya viene.-dije con un rostro lleno de dolor.

Inuyasha nos convenció para que subiéramos a su Ferrari y así llevarnos al hospital.

Kikyo se quedó allí de pie, pálida y con el rostro surcado en lágrimas de rabia y de dolor.

En el hospital me atendieron concienzudamente, y al ver que efectivamente estaba saliendo de cuentas mi madre yo e Inuyasha nos quedamos sorprendidos.

La enfermera me explicó que no estaba de ocho meses sino que estaba de nueve, que el médico se debió equivocar, y pude notar la penetrante mirada de Inuyasha.

Me metieron en la sala de parto mientras se preparaban los doctores, que por cierto, Inuyasha se presentó voluntario, y al que aceptaron su propuesta para aún darme más dolores de cabeza…

Cada contracción hacía que tuviera ganas de vomitar, y la verdad, de ganas de esas tenía y muchas. Así que no dudé en decírselo a la enfermera, y ella amablemente me puso un cubo por si tenía que vomitar a la cual le agradecí mucho el trato, ya que había ido a varios hospitales a los que dejaban mucho que desear el trato con los pacientes.

Estuvimos catorce horas, catorce horas en las que estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, Inuyasha y las enfermeras también, por supuesto.

Pero temía una cosa…cuando naciera la niña Inuyasha sabría que era su hija, y eso me causaría muchos problemas…

Di un último empujón y la niña por fin salió.

Definitivamente la cara de Inuyasha fue un cromo, y más, cuando vio que la niña tenía sus ojos y mi color de pelo, y cuando vio esa marquita en forma de estrellita en la espalda de la niña símbolo de que era una Taisho, Inuyasha me miró a los ojos pidiéndome una explicación, no sabía si estaba enfadado o no.

Se llevaron a la niña las enfermeras mientras que los otros dos doctores se fueron a tomar algo, me quede a solas con Inuyasha, quién me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, exigiéndome con la mirada una explicación.

-Esa niña es mía.-dijo él afirmándolo con su orgullo de hombre bien por lo alto.

-Te equivocas, esa niña es mía, yo e estado cuidándola y amándola desde mucho antes que tu la vieras en ese momento.-le contraataqué.

-Me mentiste al no decirme que esa niña era mía.-me dijo enfadado.

-Y tu me engañantes cuando me dijiste que Kikyo era solo una amiga.- mis ojos desprendían llamas.

Inuyasha se calló y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Sabes que esto no se puede quedar así verdad?.-preguntó pensativamente mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

-Esto se puede y se quedarás así, no te quiero en mi vida por mucho que yo tenga un pedacito de la tuya.- dije con tristeza.

Esa frase a él le sentó mal y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, pero también me comprendió.

-¿No me quieres ya?.-preguntó dolido.

-Me dejaste por otra, dijiste todas esas cosas horribles de mi en el hospital, me humillaste como mujer y como tu novia, que tenga tu hija no cambia nada.- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Voy a luchar por ti Kagome, por mucho que te niegues, eres la madre de mi hija y también serás mi esposa.- dijo él con decisión.

-No quiero tú dinero, ni tu compasión, no quiero nada de lo que me puedas proporcionar salvo mi hija, que es mía.-le dije enfadada, estaba pasando del llanto al enfado muy rápidamente, pero simplemente era porque tenía miedo de sus palabras ya que Inuyasha Taisho cumplía todo lo que decía.

-Te voy a dar mi amor, mi cariño, mi respeto, mi fidelidad, mi lealtad, mi alma, te voy a dar todo.-dijo él con pasión.

-Inuyasha ¿No es mejor que me dejes? Creo que Kikyo te necesita más que yo.- esta conversación esta trayéndome los malos recuerdos de mis borracheras y mis noches llorando.

-Kagome, yo…te amo.- Inuyasha me esta abriendo él corazón, pero justamente en ese instante paso Kikyo y lo oyó todo haciendo que ella se quedara petrificada y llena en ira estuvo a punto de golpearme si no fuera porque Inuyasha la saco de la habitación y le prohibió que entrara por cualquier motivo.

Nos volvimos a quedar solos junto con un silencio ensordecedor.

Por fin la enfermera me trajo a la niña incluso con Inuyasha delante mirándome a mi y a su hija fijamente.

La enfermera me intentó indicar cómo se le daba de mamar, pero yo tenía un instinto maternal fuerte y no me hizo falta seguir sus explicaciones, que por cierto, serían demasiado liosas para cualquier madre primeriza.

Inuyasha cambio su mirada a una más tierna, e incluso se sentó en el asiento al lado mío mientras miraba como su hija mamaba, ante la mirada curiosa de la enfermera.

Paso otra enfermera para traer el carrito hospitalario de la niña, donde traían toallas para la regla, pañales y mantitas, e incluso me trajeron la comida, pero me esperé porque ver a mi hija mamar era el mayor de los espectáculos, jamás me alegre tanto de ser mujer, jamás me alegre tanto de haber conocido a Inuyasha y haber sido su pareja porque sin todo eso yo no hubiera sido la mujer fuerte que soy ahora, y no podría disfrutar de estas pequeñas grandes cosas de la vida.

Inuyasha me acarició el pelo y la cara, y fue mucho más allá porque incluso me beso apasionadamente en los labios, ante la incrédula y alegre mirada de la enfermera.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo llamaran a la niña?.-preguntó a la enfermera con interés.

Inuyasha y yo nos miramos y respondimos: Kotomi.

La enfermera no tuvo más opción que reírse, a pesar de todo Inuyasha y yo nos compenetramos bien en todos los sentidos.

Nos seguimos mirando y nos sonreímos con dulzura y verdadera felicidad.

La niña se separó del pecho, nos miro, hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa y volvió a mamar.

Al final, volví a besar a Inuyasha y le dije que tendríamos que tener una cita para arreglar lo nuestro, si eso era lo que él quería, pero que si él quería a Kikyo, no abandonara su felicidad por nosotras, eso me haría sentar mal a mí y me despreciaría como persona. Así que le dejé tiempo para reflexionar, aunque según él ya tenía todo muy claro y no había que pensar nada.

A los tres días del parto salí y no supe nada de Inuyasha, vendí mi apartamente y me fui a vivir al cien por cien con mi madre, quien estaba llena de felicidad, tanto que cuando vio a la niña se puso a chillar como una loca, nosotras dos gracias a Dios conseguimos reparar nuestros errores y nuestros roces. Nos perdonamos mutuamente.

Fuimos a visitar la tumba de mi padre y de mi abuelo para mostrarles la nueva princesita, y mi hermano vino justo a tiempo de su viaje a Florida y él se puso muy contento al saber que tendría una sobrinita con la que jugar y a la que cuidar.

En cuanto a mí, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, y no es decir poco. Vuelvo a ser la dócil pero temperamental mujer, la mujer que hace todo por amor y da o todo o nada por sus seres queridos.

Entramos a casa ya que hacía un poco de frío y no quería que ninguno y en especial Kotomi se resfriara,

Sota empezó a jugar con Buyo, el gatito gordinflón, como lo amamos.

Mi madre empezó a hacer la cena, y yo empecé a dar de mamar a mi hija ante la atenta mirada de mi hermano, quien al ver que le daba de mamar dejo de jugar con Buyo.

Alguien pico a la puerta, y mi madre abrió.

Yo seguía dándole el pecho a mi hija así que no me di cuenta, pero Sota y hasta Buyo se dieron cuenta y de repente dejaron vacía la habitación, aunque no tan vacía como pensaba.

Me giré y al ver al imponente hombre delante de mí lágrimas de amor empezaron a surgir, dejé a Kotomi en la cunita, ya que se había dormido, y me tire encima de Inuyasha, besándonos con pasión, esa pasión que teníamos contenidas desde hace mucho.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto esposa mía.-dijo con una sonrisa varonil y unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.- esas fueron las únicas palabras que dije .

Menos mal que Kotomi estaba dormida y mi madre se haría cargo de ella.

De pronto, el ambiente se hizo un poco frío y aparecieron unas sombras parecidas a las de mi padre y mi abuelo, por fin se hicieron más vistosas y se podían ver con claridad las caras y cuerpos.

Mi madre yo y Sota nos quedamos sorprendidos, mientras que Inuyasha los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Se me salieron las lágrimas al verlos, hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía y los había estado añorando tanto tiempo.

"_**Siempre te querremos y te cuidaremos, sabes que a pesar de tus errores has conseguido solucionar todo por ti y tu valor, sabíamos que lo conseguirías"**_

"_**Todo ocurre por algo hija, y por fin todo salió como el lazo rojo del destino clamaba, tu felicidad y la de los demás, no olvides que eres especial y que seas fiel a ti misma, porque como tú no habrá nadie"**_

Al decir esto desaparecieron con una sonrisa en los labios y unos ojos llenos de amor por nosotros, aunque el mensaje fuera dedicado a mi, sabia que también iba por todos los que estaban a mi alrededor.

De pronto, todo volvió a empezar de nuevo y el hombre que tenía al lado empezaba a brillar y a desparecer junto con toda mi familia.

Todo desapareció,

Todo murió,

Fuera de mí, mi madre Inuyasha, Sota e incluso Kikyo, lloraban mi muerte…no conseguí salir adelante, al final mi suicidio si fue efectivo y conseguí perder la suficiente sangre, para no volver a despertar jamás.

Todo fue un sueño, todo lo fue un bonito sueño de lo que hubiera ocurrido si hubiera sobrevivido. Pero nada de eso ocurrió realmente.

Pusieron mi tumba al lado de mi padre y de mi abuelo.

Y por las noches de luna llena, mi alma sale a llorar desconsolada por un amor que no consiguió y un futuro brillante que nunca sucederá.

_**FIN**_


End file.
